


Emotion Under Arrest

by Adachovan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Jail, M/M, coming back home, dirty stuff starts in chapter 3, not so canon since Adachi won't stay in prison, social link up, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adachovan/pseuds/Adachovan
Summary: Dojima visits Adachi in jail and both find themselves more caring than they should be. Time to deepen the broken social link.





	1. Unwelcome Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my husbo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+husbo).



> This work will be containing around 5 chapters. Unfortunately english isn't my first language, so there might be mistakes. Comments are welcome. Have fun!

"You got a visitor! Get your ass up!", the guard screamed at the inmate while waiting in front of the door for him.  
Adachi let out a long, annoyed sigh when he stood up. "Who could that be?", he asked himself rhetorically, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, while walking to the door.

  
"If you don't hurry up, I will close that goddamn door again. Did ya hear me?"

To avoid any more trouble he quickended up his pace and finally left his room. His body gestures showed awareness, but he tried to keep his coolness, even though it was just a facade. It wouldn't be the first time, that the guards would _accidentally_ punch him or abuse him in some way. They didn't had any respect for a former colleague who turned criminal. For a second he was thinking about provocating the other man but he would keep that for later, when he was in the mood for a fight because he knew, that after he met his visitor, that would be exactly what he was in for.  
He followed the guard with heavy steps to the room his old partner was already waiting in. They had a room for themselves because Dojima had enough relationships to arrange this and since the room wasn't occupied, they took their chance. At least for their first meeting.

  
When Adachi entered the room, all he saw was a table and two chairs. Windows were nowhere to be found. The white walls made it look even more sterile and cold. The man was wearing handcuffs and walked with his arms in front of his body to one of the chairs. With another sigh and while rolling his eyes he sat finally down. He felt like sighing made his body a bit lighter from the burden that lay heavy on his shoulders.

  
"Yo Dojima-san, will he watch us having awkward smalltalk with each other?"

Adachi pointed at the guard who was still standing in the doorframe not moving a single inch from his position. The criminal put his cuffed hands next to his mouth, in a whispering manner so just Dojima would hear, but he spoke loud and clear. "I bet he gets secretely off to that, haha." Smiling he leaned back in his seat. Before the guard could close the space between him and Adachi to pull him up by the collar, Dojima literally jumped in front of his partner to build a protective wall in front of him and lifting up his hands to calm the guard down.

  
"Sorry, Takashi.. could you forget about that? It's okay if you leave us alone now, right?" Without a response Takashi turned around, made an annoyed sound and closed the door with a loud noise that echoed in the room. "This makes just the two of us huh, Dojima-san?" With a faked smile Adachi looked at the older man who was walking to the opposite chair and sat down. "You shouldn't do that, Adachi. You will just anger everyone. That would make the time you will spend here even worse.." He looked in the eyes of the young man to search for a reaction, but didn't find any.  
Dojima thought he could tell him what to do? No. Not anymore. He is old enough to know what he was doing and to be responsible for every single of his activities. As if Dojima would care anyway.

  
-Get me coffee, Adachi!-  
-Do the paperwork, Adachi!-  
-Do this, Adachi! Do that, Adachi!-

  
Sometimes he even felt like a goddamn Maid. Just the dress was missing.  
Dojima told him long enough what to do. But what did he want now? Why did he come to visit him?

  
"Soo, Dojima-san. What brings you here? Is it the magnificent view you can just get from this beautiful place?"

Sarcastically he pointed with his hands to the wall. Without any windows of course. Dojima sighed. He already expected it would be difficult, hell, even impossible to talk to the Ex-Cop but he wanted to try it, no matter what. He needed to know why..and he wanted to apologize. For now it might be easier to play along with Adachi's little game.  
"Yea, sure. Especially the way the sea reflects the sun and the giant mountains that you just see when you look from the left window."  
_Really Dojima?_ , Adachi thought. He must be really desperate to give him an answer like this. But hey, he is trying. This time a real smile spread across Adachi's lips. He looked down so Dojima wouldn't notice.

  
**But he did.**

  
"Fine. Let's quit this shit. I came to ask you a few questions. Did you really kill them? There's not really useable evidence and I am not even sure what to think about all this.."

  
"Dojima-san! Straight to business. Don't you wanna go out with me first and buy me dinner before you shoot that right at my face? Haha."

He wouldn't be so shameless around his former boss but that was the only way to cover his insecurity. The detective was about to lose his composure but shook it off for now. He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket, lit one of them with a lighter, took a deep breath and blew the smoke from his lips. For a few seconds he was gazing after it until it got weaker and weaker and disappeared in the air. "So you don't deny it.." No answer from Adachi. "Dammit!" Dojima scratched his head.The last hope he had that this all was just some kind of..missunderstanding vanished in thin air. "So you are telling me, that the Adachi I knew was completely fake? The Adachi I spent so many evenings with? The Adachi I let into my house? The one who ate with me and Nan.. my daughter?" Thinking of what happened to Nanako and all she had to go through because of this madness, made his heart ache. He already lost his wife. If he would have lost Nanako forever, he couldn't have had survive this. The moment he thought she was gone and would never come back, left a crack in his soul. It felt like ripping his heart out and trying to get it back in, but not finding the right place. The last thing he could handle is losing someone he loved, **again**. Even though he seemed like a strong man, there were just thin strings holding the pieces of his mind together. Always ready to fall apart turning him insane. One of the reasons he drank very often was because then he didn't had to deal with emotions. _Hate. Anger. Fear._ It was so negative and dark and he was missing the feelings he had back then when Chisato was still by his side. _Happiness. Luck. Love._ Where had his love been vanished to? Of course, he loved Nanako but at some point he even had hated her because he blamed her for Chisato's death. How could he have done this to his own flesh and blood? Now he is just ashamed of his past emotions for her. He wonders why fate made him the man he is now. And here he is sitting in a interrogation room losing his partner. The partner who was already some kind of family member to him. Why..

  
The enraged voice of the inmate pulled him from his thoughts. "What did you even know about me, huh?! The most time you just got drunk and then cried about your oh so beloved **dead wife**. Hearing it all over again made me **sick**! Did you ever listen to me? You have no idea who I am, Ryotaro Dojima. _Partner_? MY ASS!" Adachi immediately regretted saying those word out loud. His brain had a short circuit. Hearing the disappointment in Dojima's voice made him sad. His sadness turned into pure anger. Why did Dojima even come here in the first place? To make him feel bad about what happened? He didn't need that. He didnt't wanted him to come. He didn't want him to see him like this. Dojima meant a lot to him. But what exactly? It didn't matter anyway now. _Please Dojima, don't come back. Don't visit me_ , he thought.  
"Oh? Did I hit a soft spot there, Dojima?" Adachi's laughter was an insane one. The father looked down. "Adachi.. I know what you are trying to do. I know you trying to get me to leave. I just don't know why. **Stop it**." The criminals laugh got stuck in his throat. His plan didn't seem to succeed. Fuck.

  
"Dojima you think you can come here and make me feel bad for not showing you who I was? Fuck, Dojima I showed it to you, but you never fucking looked. You never fucking cared about me!" Adachi's fists hit the table harder than he planned but he was thankful for the pain in his hands that numbed the pain in his heart.

  
"And that is exactly what I came for."

Adachi was unable to hide his surprise.

"Huh?"

His anger blew away and was replaced with confusion.


	2. Everything that's left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dojima visits him again and finds clarity. Just as his partner.

"I came here to apologize. If I would have listen to you from the beginning I could have known that you were.. .that uncomfortable with your situation and it wouldn't have come to this in the first place. I mean I saw that you had problems in the first few weeks around here, but..." He spoke with a thoughtful voice.

Wait. Dojima thought he could have stop him? But why..and suddenly his anger started to rise again.

"And there we go again, Dojima. You don't care about me but the fact that you feel responsible for my actions. You think you could have prevented what happened? Nope. I was bored shitless in this hick-ass town. _Maaan_ , weren't we all happy to finally find some **action** here? Some **panic**. Some **fascination**. Come on. It felt alive around here, didn't it? Like you didn't enjoy to be occupied with something else than shoplifters and old women calling at night because they think it's a burglar which was actually just the cat scratching at their door? I know that you liked that adrenaline too." Adachi couldn't stop grinning.

" **SHUT UP ADACHI**!" His voice sounded more like a threatening growl. So many people had suffered that year, including his Nanako. People died. How could he talk like this.

"Whoops. Psh, Dojima you will scare the birds in front of the window away."

Now it was Dojima's turn to sigh. "Just stop, Adachi. Please give me a chance to reach out to you. I won't let you down now and for fucks sake, I won't let you rot in this prison!"

The criminal's face went serious and looked Dojima in the eyes. "You won't give up, will you?"

"No." He looked back with a resolved expression.

Adachi said all those words and still his partner didn't seem to push him away. Such a stubborn man. "You are such a pain in the ass, Dojima-san." He smiled at him.

The door opened. "Time's over, boys. I will get you back to your tiny, depressing cell, my friend." Takeshi waited for the inmate to come over.

"I will come next week. Same time."

Dojima stood up, walked over to the guard, whispered something to him and vanished while taking the last drag of his cigarette. As soon as Dojima was out of sight, Adachi made his way to the waiting man. "Just you and me, Takeshi. I wonder how long you were standing in front of the door listening to our talk since you don't have much to do in your job than getting me food and escorting me around. You are like my personal assitant. _My. Little. Bitch._ " The last words were followed by a satisfied grin.

Takeshi's fist struck his solar plexus.

Hard.

No air. Darkness wrapped around him like a heavy coat, absorbing the last light. He didn't feel his body hit the floor.

 

 

After the incident Takeshi had gotten "vacation" for a few weeks. That's the reason he had a new guard who was unfortunately a friend of the old one. But that was what he had deserved. He had no problems with taking physical pain as long as he didn't had to feel an emotional one. The last time Dojima was here Adachi had seen the pain in his eyes from the words he spoke. All because Adachi couldn't shut his mouth. When Adachi entered the room, he immediately saw the other man sitting on the chair closest to the wall. The time it took him to walk over to the waiting man, he used to gather all his courage.

"Hello, Dojima-san." With a weak waving motion he took a seat.

The two of them were divided by glass. Since there were tiny holes in the middle of it, they didn't had to use phones like in other prisons. In the big room were other inmates talking to their visitors. It sounded like a soft rumble in the background and both detectives were glad that complete silence didn't take over.

"Hey Adachi." He tried to force a smile and his body tensed.Of course, he had thought about everything that had been said last time he was here and he was far away from overcoming all those words but something inside him needed to come back. Something needed to see Adachi. Not to see him in this state and finally locked away, no. Adachi meant too much to him to give him up. He needed more of him and this idiot couldn't just leave him.. then he noticed something that made his stomach turn.

"What's wrong? You look like shit."

"Oh Dojima, you were always quite the charmer."

"No seriously, what happened." Concern displayed in his face.

Tohru Adachi was just a shadow of the man he used to be one week ago. Which had basically 2 reasons.

The first reason was Dojima himself. His thoughts didn't stop spinning around this certain man. More than once he catched himself thinking about his beautiful laugh that almost nobody got to see and that was so rare that Adachi savoured it everytime to the fullest. Thoughts about that man that seemed so strong on the outside but was so broken on the inside. Thoughts about every moment he was jealous, when Dojima talked about his dead wife. One night, when he was laying in bed in his cell, it finally hit him, that Dojima never talked about this to anyone else. He trusted Adachi. He had trusted him so much to show his inner self and the past he was haunted by, to him and Adachi betrayed this trust. Why didn't he notice sooner? And why the fuck was he so goddamn jealous about a dead person? **_Because she meant everything to him, Adachi._** A voice in his head spoke to him. **_She took a place in his heart that you can never get even close to. You will never be anything more to him than his stupid, idiotic partner. There's no place for you in his life. Why do you even wanna be with him? He's just another useless human on this planet that just raises stupidity and hopelessness for everyone._** "No he isn't." The man whispered to himself that night. "He isn't just a useless human. He's everything I have left." That was the only night he could sleep peacefully.

His partner had started a storm in his body and soul that just couldn't calm down.

And the second reason was his hunger. The new guard wanted to get revenge for his friend and he wanted to show Adachi who's the boss behind bars. "Well.. I guess you heard what happened to Takeshi?" Adachi stopped breathing for a moment when his body reminded the fist deep in his stomach. That fucker. Dojima gritted his teeth instantly. "Yes. I heard what happened to him. And to you." Anger pooled in his stomach when he thought about someone hurting Adachi on purpose. Unfortunately the young man was a master when it came to provocation and he knew exactly how to use it on people. _That's a talent that you shouldn't be proud of Adachi_ , he thought. Even though an inmate or a witness gets verbally abusive, you can't just let your frustration out on them by physical abusement.

"Great, you know his friend? Yea. That one's my guard now. He decided that a... how did he worded it? Uh.. That a "worthless bastard" like me doesn't deserve to get even dog food." he imitated the voice.

"Excuse me, say that again." Dojima closed his eyes for a second and started to rub his temple with the fingers of his right hand, as if it would physically hurt him to listen to this.

"Naah, never mind. A dick stays a dick. If it makes him feel better being a little asshole..whatever."

Adachi gave up the thinking long ago, that the world would bring him something good into his life. He looked away. His stomach was growling loudly and for a second his vision went blurry. The problem was, that he knew, he had barely any energy left and fuck..what would he give now for a little bite of **ANYTHING**! Usually he would be a picky one when it comes to food and he would complain about the jail dinner everyday at least once, but now he would forget about all of his reservations.

"Leave it to me. I will take care of it. You will have your food by this evening." Finally Dojima opened up his eyes again and he seemed to catch sight of a little hope in Adachi's face. Adachi wanted to object, making it seem like nothing ever gets to him and that he would be able to handle this by himself, but even he understood that this time it wasn't possible and with this immense hunger he couldn't even keep up his mask. At this rate he was vulnerable.

They looked at each other for a bit. The thick air blew away and the atmosphere turned into pure awkwardness. The criminal didn't knew how to start this and the cop didn't knew what he could ask him. How far could he go? Adachi was the first one who spoke.

"Yea soo.." he scratched his head, "you came to get to know some stuff about me, I guess? Where should I start.." Pondering he put a finger to his chin to make it look like he was thinking hard. "AH! When I was 4 I wanted to become a nurse!"

Dojima laughed. More out of relief that the silence was finally broken. "You? A nurse? I bet you would look good in that outfit, haha." Oh no. Why did he had to say this. His mind started to produce images of Adachi in nurse clothes. The soft fabric just ending right under his ass. He bends down and exposed... ~~**JESUS CHRIST**~~. Where were his thoughts going and why the fuck would they even go to that direction. Discretly he cleared his throat to clear his mind.

"Oooh Dojima, I bet you would wanna see that sooo baad, am I right?"

The conversation started slow but picked up speed and depth over some time. Adachi told him a bit about his childhood, his family and that there was no one he kept a relationship with for long. All of them were just shallow and nothing worth to speak of, which is why he kept his thoughts to himself. Those 30 minutes seemed to be forever and still weren't even close to be long enough to touch the topics of his life. It was time to come to an end for today, just when Adachi finally felt comfortable talking about his past with someone. With Dojima who was paying attention to every single word he got told and his partner felt this.

"Oh, and Adachi? Please stop getting into fights here, ok?"

The father cared for him.

Adachi had build a stone wall around his heart to save it from severe damage. He had been through a lot of shit and wanted it to stop. But then Dojima pops up into his life and now he is trying to pierce through this stone wall. The sheer energy that Dojima showed just to keep visiting him in this hole full of criminals and bastards, not giving up for a single second. It was impressive. Especially for his heart. Maybe the wall wouldn't break but maybe it would make a special entrance just for his partner.

Now, was this detective a threat for his heart.. or a salvation?

At least he was a salvation for his stomach because this night - **this night he got food.**


	3. Shadow of your Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi shows his true fear.

The man grabs Adachi's hair hard, forcing him to take Dojima even deeper in his mouth until it makes him choke, but he doesn't stop. It makes him even more motivated and he starts moaning around his partner. Adachi got the message to take him in to the base, so Dojima lets him go and buries his fist into the blanket underneath him instead.

"Adachi.. how..the fuck are you so good at this..." The addressed person stopped his work and faced Dojima, saliva dripping from his lips. Dojima hissed from the sudden contact of cold air.

"Oh you know, I uuh..ate a lot of popsicles when I was small." The sentence was followed by a big smile. "Jesus Christ, Adachi. Didn't you ever heard about rhetorical questions?! Shut up and keep going." To empathize his words he lifted his hips. "Wow, wow! Calm down, stalion. You need it really bad, eh?" Adachi cocked his head to the side at his own words. He couldn't have been more right. Dojima needed it right there, right now.

"Make me cum, Adachi! **Now**!"

It was a miracle how he was even able to form a sentence, when his brain was already shutting down, ready to let all thoughts go and cum. Since the young man didn't want to make Dojima even more angry, he immediatley went back down for business. "Yes sir", he did a half-hearted salute and took him back into his mouth. It didn't took Dojima long to cum when he felt the other man swallow around the tip. He released himself deep in his throat.

 

Bathed in sweat Dojima woke up. He opened his eyes and groaned. It was the middle of the night. His alarm clock showed 2:22 am. _What the hell was that_. While changing his position to the side, he noticed something wet in his boxers. "You kidding me. FUCK!" The curse was  way too loud. But what else should he have said to that.

Ryotaro Dojima came in his pants. He's a grown man and he came in his pants.. from his dream. And this certain dream included Adachi sucking him like no tomorrow. "Please let this be a joke.." he whispered. For some minutes all he did was trying to convince himself, that it was just some mistake from his unconsiousness. That it just happened because he thought a lot about his former co-worker and since he wasn't able to satisfy himself for some time, because he didn't had the energy when he came from work, his mind just kinda "combined" that stuff. _Yea.. that sounds about right_.

"Daddy, are you ok?" a worried Nanako knocked on his door.

She must have heard his scream. "Oh..uh..yes of course! Sorry that I woke you up.. I..uh.. had a bad dream. Go back to sleep honey. It's fine."

"Hm..okay. Goodnight, daddy." He listened to her small feet walking back to her own room and he let out a sigh.When the detective stood up to change his boxers, he was secretely hoping, that this dream was just a bad coincidence - that it would never happen again.

~~His praying was fruitless.~~

 

 

Unfortunately today another visit was planned. His dream was haunting him the whole day, however he looked forward to see Adachi. Today it would be a longer meeting for both of them. It was a holiday and the inmates could spent double the time than usual with their families. Also Dojima didn't work today and already went to Junes in the morning since Nanako heard about a family breakfast and wanted to try it out with her father. It was Dojima's free day in a long time and he actually wanted to stay home and regenerate his energy that he lost the past few weeks, but he couldn't deny Nanako's wish this time. Everytime she told him about going to Junes, her eyes started to shine, full of happiness and anticipation. He swore to himself, that after the murder cases were over, he would do anything possible to make his daughter happy. When your kid is happy, it makes you happy too. **Easy calculation.** He knew that he spent way too much time on avoiding her and just focusing on his work in a very unhealthy way.

Like always he was waiting for Adachi, wondering what he should expect today.

"Dojima-san! Didn't expect you to come today. I thought you might wanna spend the day with Nanako-chan.. or in bed, haha.", he sat down on the white, uncomfortable chair.

"Yea..as much as I would have loved to stay in bed today.. nope, and well, I'm already done with the Nanako schedule. Now it's your turn." Seeing Adachi made him remember his dream from last night. It seemed so goddamn real to him. The way they touched each other, the smell of him and the way he licked his... _FUCK. Not again_.. Dojima tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"My turn? So there's an Adachi schedule too, eh? Seems like you are a very busy man." Dojima nodded. Even though the other man meant it as a joke, it was true. The last time he had time for himself is.. well, he can't even remember. There were more important things he needed to focus on right now.

It was summer and it felt like the whole city was on fire. There was no escape from the heat. Since he had lived in this town, the summer was never so.. "aggressive". It almost seemed like the sun was so angry at Inaba, it wanted to burn all the hysteria and craziness away, which the murder cases had brought. Just thinking about lifting his arm made Dojima already sweat. It was almost unbearable. The AC in his car was helping a lot to drive to the prison and not make him melt on the way, but it got much worse, when he left his mobile freezer on wheels and went right into the hellfire again.

"Man Dojima, it's so fucking hot, how did you even got here?" It was like he was reading his mind. "You know.. I would die for a goddamn popsicle. You don't have one with you, right? Haha. Some ice cubes.. Or a fan. Yea, just something blowing..wait that sounded wrong, didn't it? Even though that wouldn't be bad too. " He snorted with laughter, "There's not really much you can do in those cells, if you know what I mean."

The pictures Dojima tried so hard to surpress hit him like a train. The biggest train he could've ever imagined. The dream more present than ever, the heat of the summer wasn't the only thing rising. "Shit..", Dojima's voice was barely a whisper. When it came to Tohru Adachi he had nothing under control anymore. It was like a curse and he felt like in school again. Having an erection in public and trying to hide it from everyone else.

Adachi started groaning. "I am literally sitting in a puddle of my own sweat, Dojima-saaaaaan.", he said playfully trying to sound extra annoying, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his left hand. "That's some sadistic nature right there. Pretty twisted. But then again, who am I to talk."

His words didn't reach Dojima, who was busy staring at every movement Adachi did. It made him swallow hard. Adachi's skin was glistening with sweat. _Hot_. He didn't even try to think about something else at this moment. _Fuck it_. Would Adachi's body feel the same in real life? Would he choke on his dick, too? Would he suck him just as good as he did in his dream? Hell, he didn't fuck for so long and he missed the touch of another person. _If we could, he would.. shit, I'm not 16 anymore, what the hell is wrong with me.._ The older man shook his head violently.

"Fine, since all you can do is looking at me like I just told you about seahorse reproduction, I guess I am the one that starts the talk again, huh?" Adachi winked at him and sticked out his tongue.

"Uh.. sorry. The heat kinda got me. Uhm.." he tried to cough his arousal away. "So where did we stopped last time? I think it was.. the time you were about to go to highschool?"

"Yea right.." Adachi told him how he decided to become a police officer around that time and how he tried hard to get to the academy. Mostly because that was what his family expected. They didn't support him in anything at all, but had high expectations that he will become **"something useful to the community"**. They always have been treating him like a black sheep even though he gave his best, but in their eyes it was never enough. He told him how this experience started with his family and how it continued in the academy.

"You know.. I did everything to graduate with the best marks in my year and that is what I fucking did. Maaan, I was the best, Dojima. I didn't go to parties, didn't had hobbies, I didn't had friends or girlfriends, I literally spend all my goddamn time learning, so I would get the honour for it. From my family, my collegaues, my teachers. I worked my fucking ass off and for what? Nothing. I could have enjoyed my youth, you know? Like all those other brats. Getting drunk, taking drugs, fucking around like a goddamn whore.. Nope. Try as hard as you want, but in the end only the talented ones succeed and the others are left behind. No one cares about how hard you work on something! There is always someone who steals your reward, your glory..your price, right? And they don't even have to try. That's one of the reasons I hate this world so much. It's all about that sick game: "Who is better?". I don't give any fucks anymore. We're all lost. I can't reach anything. So why should I try anymore? And now I am rotting here in this **dull**... **boring**.. **shitty** Inaba full of idiots. Okay.. the idiots are everywhere. So that's not Inaba's fault, haha.. But seriously what the fuck am I doing here.. The game is over." Adachi let his head hang with a disgusted look on his face.

"We wouldn't have met."

"Huh? What do you..."

"If you wouln't have come to this "dull, boring, shitty" Inaba, we wouldn't have met each other." Dojima folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Yea.. right.. buuut this wasn't really thaaaat good for you." Adachi smiled weakly. He just brought this man and his family pain. What was he even good for? He wanted to apologize for what happened to Nanako, but he knew that it wasn't his fault. Even if Izanami wouldn't have chosen him, she would have found someone else. Because there is always someone who can take your place. Humans can be replaced. Every single one of us. Like Yu Narukami did. _Narukami_. The name came up in his mind and it made him gag. He couldn't stand him. Trying to be the good guy 24/7. Showing everyone how cool he was.

_Dumbass._

He knew that he could've used his powers the way Yu did. Fighting for the right thing. At least what community thought was right. But he wasn't that type. How boring was it anyway that always the hero would win? Wouldn't it be interesting and fun if the villain would win for once? Unexpected. He loved when things wouldn't go the way everyone wanted them to be. He didn't wanted to work in a team but do his own thing.

_Sorry, but I don't play nice. Kids should act like kids and study at home. If you try to act cool by sticking your head into adults' affairs, you're gonna get hurt._

"Besides the bad stuff that happened.. to be honest I enjoyed your company as long as it lasted.. as long as you weren't slacking off at Junes! Goddammit Adachi, you were more often there than the Hanamura kid. Do I even wanna know what you did there the whole time?" Thinking about how he always searched for him everywhere in the city made him smile in retrospect but wasn't fun at that time, of course. He always thought his partner just didn't took his work serious enough. Running away from responsibility.

"Well.. they didn't treat me there like an errand boy. Oh, now that I think of it.. they don't treat me like this here either."

"You didn't just say that." Both men laughed.

"Jesus Christ. You get punched in the gut and they almost let you starve and you still say they treat you better than I did." Yes, he was hard on Adachi, but did he really feel like this?

"So how is it going at the department?" Smoothly switching the topic. "Ah, don't even ask. I wouldn't even know where to start. The chief has to take a lot of shit because.. well.. cuz one of his detectives is in custody. You can guess the rest."

"Of course. Uh, Dojima. I guess you wanna ask the whole time anyway. How should I put this.. Ah, fuck it, i just go straight for it. Do I regret what has happened? No, I don't. Sure, some things could have gone differently, but then I wouldn't be the man I am today. Even if I wouldn't have gone into the tv-"

"Seriously what is it with you guys and **tv's**? Not just you, but also Narukami and his friends tried to convince me of some activity around them. Jumping into them? Another world?.. A dimension? Come on, you can't really think I would believe that..but I guess you guys aren't pulling that story from your asses. It just sounds like some crazy trip you all have been gone through. I must admit that all this time the case was still going, there was some weird aura around the town and I believe that there are things in this world that I can't explain. You speak so confident when you talk about it, that it makes me unsure if I should be convinced or not. With all the information you and Nurakami shouldn't have.."

There. That name again. Adachi didn't wanted to hear it. Sometimes he even wished he could erase him from this earth or at least from his memories. _If he wouldn't have come here and.. no. It doesn't matter what would have been. Things are just the way they are now and no one can change it. Fucking Narukami. Treated me all nice. Cooked dinner for me. Invited me over._

"..and that's the only reason they can keep you here. But there is no proof besides your word. I am not sure how long you will stay in jail to be honest. There is a big debate going on. I will inform you when they have decided about your case. Anyway, I heard from Yu that everything is going well at his place. I thought you might wanna know since you always spent a lotta time with him."

"I don't wanna hear his name." He whispered but Dojima was able to make out what has been said.

"You mean Narukami?" Dojima looked puzzled.

"YES! NARUKAMI THAT LITTLE FUCKING SHIT. IF HE WOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE.. I COULD HAVE BUILD A HOME AND A FAMILY! AND JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THIS TOWN WOULD HAVE AT LEAST SOMETHING SPECIAL LIKE A HOME FOR ME, HE COMES AND TAKES MY PLACE AND I AM ALL ALONE AGAIN!"

The other visitors in the room stopped talking for a moment. As soon as they were sure that the situation wouldn't escalate, they went back to their own conversations.

"I.. you think Yu took your place? You see me and Nanako as your family? I.." It was too much for Dojima to comprehend. Why didn't he notice what was laying heavy on Adachi's heart. He started to go through all the times Adachi were at his place while Narukami was close and there was nothing that would have made him think that his partner was feeling uncomfortable. On the other hand there was a lot of things he didn't noticed about Adachi.

He started laughing.

"Why the fuck are you laughing now? Tz, you think that shit is fucking funny? The idiot who lets his emotions slip, because of some kid who just got out of his diapers? Fuck you man. Forget I said anything."

"Adachi. Why are there 5 mugs in our drawer." Dojima smiled genuiely at him.

"...Fuck, I dont know? You like collecting mugs? Not the most common hobby, but I guess everyone collects something.." the younger man mumbled to himself, still ashamed for his emotional outburst.

"No. Every member of our family owns a mug. There are 5, which represents me, Nanako, Chisato, Narukami and?"

"And?... oh.." the inmate lifted his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Adachi," Dojima laughed again. "are you really a detective? You can't even combine the most obvious hints here."

"Fuck you, Dojima. It's not my fault when you start talking out of nowhere about your weird-ass hobby."

"Of course there is one for Narukami since he is my nephew and he did so much for Nanako and me, opening my own eyes about what family means and my duty as a father. However, there is also one for you. You were my partner all along and just as Yu did, you owned your place in this family too. A place that was never threatened by anyone, Adachi. You have your own mug which makes you always welcome. I already told you that it's your home, too. You never had to be afraid that we would replace you with someone else. Never."

Never had Adachi tried harder to hold back his tears. He never felt welcome anywhere. Nor had he had a home, where he liked to come back to. What idiot he was the whole time. The Dojima's accepted him as a member of their family and even now Ryotaro Dojima won't give up to fight for him. Would it be too exaggerated to say, that he was touched by his partners words?

"You don't have to say anything, Adachi. I guess your deduction skills are enough to put all the pieces of the puzzle together and come to the conclusion that we are your family, which is why I can't give you up now. I know that not everything of your personality was a facade. If life wouldn't have stepped on your emotions so hard you would be a pretty nice guy.. I bet.. not so sassy. Haha."

"I..." His voice got stuck in his throat like razorblades. Adachi wanted to say something sarcastic, something that would cover his emotion. Mostly for himself. He wasn't used to other feelings than rage, anger, disgust and frustration. Was that happiness? Something that would let everything negative wash away? It felt foreign to him. He tried to pinpoint that light feeling all inside his body.

"..thankyou.." The words sounded weird coming from his mouth, because that was the first time he actually meant it. The world was still shit and it wouldn't change a bit, but maybe he could make his small world by his own, which would give him hope. "What was that? I didn't heard that." Dojima understood very well but couldn't stop teasing him. As an answer he got an annoyed sigh, and an eyeroll followed by a dark look. It reminded Dojima of Nanako when she was angry at him everytime he forgot **AGAIN** which gender of the platypus had poison claws.

"Yea so, Nanako 2.0, our time is almost up. Anything else you would wanna talk about?"

"Dojima-san, you said I could be released soon? When could th-" The sound of a bell echoed through the room. The time was over. The visitors had to leave which included Dojima. "Yes, yes, I will tell you next week when I got the infos. Just wait a bit more. See ya then, alright?"

"Yea..yea sure." His eyes followed the figure of Dojima until he was out of eyesight.

 

But Dojima didn't came.


End file.
